


Сладость и грусть

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Captivity, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Melancholy, Prompt Fic, Sexism, Unicorns, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт сидел в клетке в тот день, когда познакомился с Рэйчел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сладость и грусть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweetness and Sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961754) by [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Отчасти вдохновлено "Последним единорогом". Написано на заявку "хаммелбери в фэнтези-антураже"

— Почему ты в клетке? — спросила его прелестная девочка с большими карими глазами. Так они и встретились — глядя друг на друга через серебряные прутья клетки. У него не было ответа; он не знал, почему. Он не помнил.  
Она стала приходить к нему по вечерам, ускользая от своей нянюшки, придворных дев и учителей, чтобы спуститься в холодную темницу. Положив на пол принесённую с собой бархатную подушку, она садилась и пела для него. Ему нравилось это пение, и когда он слушал её, то смутно припоминал, что он тоже когда-то умел петь.

#

— Я знаю, что тебе одиноко, — сказала она однажды вечером, потянувшись сквозь прутья, чтобы взять его за руку. — Мне тоже одиноко. Все думают, что я странная, — она прикусила губу. — От меня слишком много шума, и я задаю слишком много вопросов. Я никому не нравлюсь.  
— Мне ты нравишься, — ответил Курт и сжал её пальцы.  
— Ты мне тоже.

#

Как-то в другой раз Рэйчел спустилась к нему крайне взволнованной. Она стала старше и привыкла держаться вызывающе, Курт же оставался прежним.  
— Я узнала, — с горящими глазами сообщила она ему. — Я узнала, что с тобой случилось.  
— Они поймали тебя, когда ты спал, — продолжила она. — Потом наложили на тебя заклятие, чтобы удержать тебя в этой форме и заставить всё забыть. Ты должен был стать подношением... человеку, сын которого собирает редкие, прекрасные вещи. Ты последний из своего рода.  
— Должен был?  
— Сейчас идёт война, — ответила Рэйчел. — Ты должен был стать залогом мира, но они опоздали. Я не знаю, что с тобой собираются сделать теперь, — она помолчала, глядя на свои руки. — Я... Я знаю чары, которое они использовали. Но мне не хватит мастерства. Это сложное волшебство, а я всего лишь самоучка, — сказала Рэйчел. — Девочек не полагается учить магии. Но я хочу помочь тебе.

#

Прошло ещё два года: два года войны, плена и визитов постоянно подавленной, но решительной Рэйчел. Курт бы давно отчаялся, если бы не она.  
— Я тоже хочу покинуть это место, — сказала она однажды поздним вечером, устало прислонившись к клетке. Их руки переплелись между прутьев. Её волосы пахли розами, хотя Курт не смог бы сказать, откуда он знает этот запах. — Я хочу пойти с тобой. Когда ты окажешься на свободе.  
— На свободе, — повторил Курт, пытаясь представить, каково это.  
И однажды ранним утром — она не пришла в предшествующий ему вечер, и Курт волновался — она разбудила его и спросила:  
— Ты готов?  
Он был готов.  
Они вместе ушли той ночью.

#

Минуло немало времени.  
И вот однажды перед ними наконец раскинулся залитый лунным светом чужеземный город. Тонкие шпили его башен простирались к горизонту. Они пришли сюда, потому что в это городе было много библиотек и здесь женщины могли учиться.  
По словам Рэйчел, также ходили слухи о подобных Курту. Возможно, он был не последним. Возможно, в этом городе они могли узнать больше.  
— Я знаю, что тебе по-прежнему одиноко, — сказала она ему. Её тёплая рука лежала на его белой спине. В серебристом свете от него исходило мерцание. Он был изящен, словно лань, и силён, как лошадь. — Но ты не один.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он. Лунный луч отражался в спирали его рога.  
— Время пришло, — напомнила она и ещё раз спросила: — Ты готов?  
Он закрыл глаза и положил голову ей на плечо, почувствовал тепло, говорившее о том, что магия начала действовать. Теперь всё было совсем не так, как в день его поимки. Теперь это были чары Рэйчел, чары, призванные защитить его. Эти чары были подобны нежным касаниям её рук, и, пока его тело вновь менялось, принимая облик человеческого, его окутывал запах её волос.  
Единственным напоминанием о его истинной форме остался белый шрам в виде звезды у него на лбу.  
Но Рэйчел обещала, что в этот раз он ничего не забудет. 


End file.
